


She Dreams of Falling

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: A short fic that wrote itself while I relistened to Campaign and made myself sad.





	She Dreams of Falling

She dreams of falling and has done since she was a child. Those moments when she woke, star filled eyes wide, hands grasping her sheets in terror, made her who she is today. She tried so hard to overcome the fear.

She dreams of falling. It’s why she learned how to fly. Flying is just falling with style, they say. She hopes that by learning how to fall safely it’ll make the dreams stop. It doesn’t. The dreams continue.

She dreams of falling and wakes every time just as she hits the ground. When she flies she always comes in too hot, pushing the ship to its limits. It’s undeniably cool and it helps to remind her that to fall is not always to die.

She dreams of falling but by now it’s so much of a habit that she forgets at times; the same dream, night after night. Some days it’s only when she is forced to confront the threat of falling while awake that she remembers the dreams. When she looks into the abyss and feels gravity pulling her down.

She dreams of falling and now she knows why. Numb with pain and shock, the sensation of falling is for once, comfortingly familiar. Until she lands. Part of her is surprised to not wake up. Instead the light closes in and she hears the hum of a server starting. And then she never dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos are the best gift you can give! Come find me on tumblr as thehaikubandit!


End file.
